


Delinquent

by hellavenus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, bad boy!chanyeol, buy mystery of Venus by hellovenus on itunes, chansoo4life, idk who the detention teacher is but imagine hes old with a beer gut, mentions of bullying, nerdy boy!kyungsoo, the teacher is Alice of hellovenus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo meet in detention.





	Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I wrote this for a university level creative writing course

They meet for the first time in detention. Chanyeol wasn’t new around these parts of school (these parts being one part and that one part being Mr. Lee’s shop class), but Kyungsoo was. Chanyeol arrives late, like normal, and takes a seat near the back of the room. He’s half way through serving a two-week sentence for getting caught skipping class to smoke cigarettes with some of the senior boys out in the football field. They of course got caught, and the senior boys of course pinned it on Chanyeol. They told the teacher that caught them that Chanyeol was the one that was out here, and they were only trying to stop him. The music teacher, Miss Song, had taught the senior boys since freshman year, so she knew they were often up to no good and most likely lying. After worming the truth out of the seniors, she gave them a month detention for lying and two weeks to Chanyeol for continuing to hang out with the wrong crowd.

“You’re better than this, Park.” Miss Song had said to Chanyeol, pity clear in her eyes and voice. “You are so bright and talented. I don’t know why you think you need to lower yourself to something you’re not.”

Chanyeol had scoffed at her, told her she knew nothing about him, and regretted it immediately. He knew she truly cared about him, but he was in no state of mind to deal with that. Instead, he smoked his cigarettes and talked with boys he knew didn’t really like him. Easier that way.

Back in detention, Chanyeol shakes his head, willing his thoughts to shake out with his shaggy dark hair. He grabs his composition book and a pen from his backpack, uncapping the pen with his teeth. Despite his too-cool-for-school image, Chanyeol really dues love music and everything Miss Song assigns to him. Chanyeol was sent to detention more often than he will ever admit, but he always uses the time for music. He opens the notebook, but before he can start working on his latest project, he’s startled by a deep, honey soft voice. Chanyeol looks up to see a short boy (he’s not _that_ short, but Chanyeol is a giant for an 11th grader, so everyone else is short in comparison) standing in front of Mr. Lee’s desk.

“Please, you have to let me out of here. This is a mistake; I should _not_ be in detention. I do not get detention.” The boy says (Chanyeol thinks it’s more of a whisper-yell). Chanyeol can’t see the boy’s face, but from his voice Chanyeol assumes he looks like he’s begging (which he is).

Mr. Lee sighs. “I was just as surprised as you are to see your name on my list, Mr. Do. If you’re unhappy with it, bring it up with the principal or the teacher that put you in here. _After_ detention.”

The boy, Do? Do, slumps his shoulders in defeat. He turns and looks around the room for a seat. Normally, this would be the point in detention that Chanyeol has zoned out or actually uses the time to catch up on homework. But today, Chanyeol is caught off guard by how _cute_ the boy is. His eyes are wide and deep, and his plush lips are pursed together in a way that would look menacing on someone taller. The boy is glaring, looking around the room. His eyes scan past Chanyeol, and Chanyeol tries to make eye contact. The boy doesn’t acknowledge him, but he does make his way to a seat two in front of Chanyeol. There are only a handful of students in detention, but they are all spread out, making less seats for others to sit completely alone. The boy, Do Something, sets his bag down and takes out a thick textbook and binder. 

The room stays quiet for a while. After school detention lasts three hours, and Mr. Lee is a stickler for keeping the students in line. He’s a nice teacher, but he doesn’t take well to students disrespecting or not listening to him. Having detention in his shop class was cool for Chanyeol at first, as he had never taken a course here and was fascinated by everything around him. That wore off after his third detention, though. He does still, however, like to watch new comers also look around the room in awe. It’s a cool room, small area for desks, but huge area for cars, small engines, wood carvings, and welding projects. So Chanyeol is surprised when the boy doesn’t so much as lift up his head once from his school work, not even to check the time. Chanyeol knows he should be using this time to work on music, but he is so fascinated by the new boy and can’t put his finger on why.

This goes on for another half hour (Chanyeol rotates from checking the time, looking at the back of the boy’s head and staring at his composition book). Chanyeol is about to give in and start writing, when Mr. Lee stands up.

“My wife was kind enough to bring me lunch." Mr. Lee pushes his chair back, and walks towards the door of the classroom. "I’ll be back in five minutes.” Mr. Lee makes sure to put heavy emphasis on _five_. “When I come back, no one better have moved, not even an inch! Do I make myself clear?”

The students nod. Chanyeol tries to hide a mischievous grin. The second Mr. Lee closes the door behind him, Chanyeol is out of his seat and sitting in the empty seat beside the boy.

“Hello.” Chanyeol says, grinning. The boy jumps slightly, startled. He turns and glares at Chanyeol. 

“Did you not hear what the teacher just said? Go back to your seat.” He says, then turns back to his school work. Chanyeol doesn’t budge.

“What’s your name? I haven’t seen you here before.”

The boy scoffs. “What are you, the mayor of detention?”

Chanyeol grins at that. “Yeah, I guess you could say I am.”

The boy snorts. “Charming. As happy as I am for you, I’m not looking to come back here.” He hasn’t looked up at Chanyeol yet, but he does offer him a brief glance, before turning back to his work. “So, if you would please go back to your seat.”

Chanyeol stands as if to do just that, and leans over the desk, searching. On the top of the page the boy is working on, in neat handwriting, is Kyungsoo Do.

“Kyungsoo! Good name. It’s strong, yet easy on the tongue.” Chanyeol says. This makes Kyungsoo look up at the taller boy, but only to role his eyes. “What are you here for, Kyungsoo Do?”

Kyungsoo is still looking down, but Chanyeol notices the tips of his ears turn red. “Nothing that concerns you.”

Intrigued, Chanyeol spins the chair in front of Kyungsoo around, and sits. He puts his elbows on Kyungsoo’s desk, covering his school work, and rests his chin in his hands. “Well, now you have to tell me.” Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol’s arms back, and Chanyeol has to catch himself from falling face first into the desk. “Hey!”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Chanyeol whines. “Why not! You made a big fuss about being here, it has to be over something good!”

“The teacher will be back any minute now and if he sees me talking to you he’ll double my time here!” Kyungsoo says, then gestures for Chanyeol to move. “Go!”

“I will! After you tell me what brought you here.” Kyungsoo groans, making Chanyeol grin.

“It’s…I didn’t do anything! The stupid bastards in class did it…Why are you here!” Kyungsoo deflects.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Kyungsoo stands up, as if to move seats. Chanyeol whines (again). “Alright, alright!” Kyungsoo smirks, then sits back down. “I got caught smoking on school grounds.”

Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Smoking? Why? Too cool to keep the cigs you probably stole from your parents at home?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “I resent that! And yes, I am too cool. All the cool kids come to detention, just look around!” Chanyeol motions around the room, but immediately regrets it when they look around to see the three other people in there either passed out in their seats, or completely ignoring them. Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. “Well, we’re cool at least.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “You, maybe, but definitely not me.” Kyungsoo sighs. “Wanna know why I’m in this shit hole? Some kids in my class thought it’d be cute to put Pokémon porn, of all things, up on my computer while I went to photocopy something. Pokémon porn!”

Chanyeol stifles a laugh. “The worst kind of porn.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I tried convincing my teacher it wasn’t me, but we had a supply today, so she didn’t believe me.”

“Were they your friends?”

“Who?” Kyungsoo asks.

“The kids that put it on your screen.” Chanyeol asks. “We’re they just messing with you?”

Kyungsoo looks down, suddenly quiet again. “No, they weren’t my friends. Isn’t it obvious? No one does something like that to their friends. No one lets their friends take the fall.”

Chanyeol does know this. Hell, he’s known this for years. The kids he hangs out with, the ones who are constantly blaming him when the going gets tough, are just like the ones who blamed Kyungsoo. Chanyeol says as much, but it doesn’t make Kyungsoo feel better. 

“Only difference is those people at least pretend to be your friends. I barely have any at this shit hole of a school.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I’ll be your friend.”

Kyungsoo’s lips twitch. “Why would I want to be your friend? You’re clearly a delinquent.”

Chanyeol grins. “So are you! We can be delinquents together.”

Before Kyungsoo can respond, Mr. Lee pushes the doors open. Chanyeol quickly turns around and puts his head down on the table.

“Park! Get back in your seat, or you’ll be getting an extra week here!” Mr. Lee yells. Chanyeol jumps back up, before saluting the teacher.

“Sir, yes sir!” Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo, who is hiding a laugh behind his hand. Chanyeol grins. Delinquents, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it has been a HOT minute since I've uploaded anything here huh...I have no excuses this time tbh I just have not been writing! but I recently have gotten super into exo, mainly any ship involving my mans Kyungsoo uwu <3 I have a few kyungsoo centric stories written, and more in mind, so expect more stories from me in a timely manner!! thank you for reading, and if you liked it please leave comments and kudos!! much love <3333


End file.
